The Island Loves Charlie
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: This story takes place after season 4- charlie is discovered alive, Liam -charlie's brother- finds out the Oceanic 6 are lying--
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples. My first lost fanfic :) read- nd hopefully enjoy-**

"Where are you taking me Daniel?" asked Charlotte as they both strolled into the jungle. It's been about a week since they've seen the boat that was supposed to take them home explode, with Daniel rowing back to the island on the lifeboat.

"Somewhere," he replied, clearing a path for her.

Charlotte smiled. Daniel was really being kind to her the past week. He had definitely made the island a better place to spend time in. The fact that he was taking her on a picnic in a secret place made her feel quite special.

So they walked for about ten minutes into the jungle, until they stopped at what seemed to be a dead body of male, lying on his stomach. Charlotte gasped at the sight. Daniel quickly turned the body around to reveal a very white face with blood stains around his body. He checked his pulse and his heart. "Charlotte, give me water," Charlotte gave him her water straight away Daniel took it and forced some into the man's mouth. He then began pounding on his stomach, enough for the man to take a gasp of air. Daniel gave the bottle of water to the man who was breathing heavily, but did not refuse to drink.

"Let's take him to camp," said Daniel, helping him up and allowing him to lean on his shoulders, as did Charlotte on his other side.

After about five minutes of walking, Charlotte began to sing: "Away, he flew, Away. Into the darkness of the day. In plane 8 1 5. Oh I wish he was still alive."

The man looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're Charlie, aren't you?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"This is a song from Driveshaft's new album. It's slower than most of your songs," she said, looking at him with wondrous eyes. "I'm Charlotte and this is Daniel."

That was all that was said until camp, when Sawyer first saw them, and ran up to them with a wide mouth.

"Charlie?" he asked, examining the face clearly. He looked a Daniel and Charlotte, "What happened? Where did you find him? Isn't he supposed to be dead?!"

"Where's Juliet, she may be able to fix him up, he's in a bad condition," said Daniel, ignoring Sawyer's questions.

"Hold up, I'll get her," he sad, rushing to her tent, as a group of other people gathered around Charlie, asking countless questions.

Juliet came out of her tent and saw Charlie. "Oh my god!" she said as she ran towards him, putting her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. "He's burning! Lay him on the ground," she ordered, "get him food and water!" Juliet looked down at the numb snow white face. "What happened, Charlie? We're going to get you all better now, but tell me what happened."

"Where's Claire?" he asked in a scratchy barely audible voice.

"That's not important," said Juliet, looking down at the face with pity. "What happened to you? Did you die, or almost die, like Desmond told us? In the Looking Glass? Nod if it's true?"

He nodded.

"Did you swim out of the Looking Glass?"

He nodded.

"How long ago was that?"

He raised his shoulders.

"How did you live? Did you drink seawater?"

He nodded.

"What did you eat?"

"Leaves," he said in his scratchy voice.

She nodded. "Thank you, Charlie." She put his head on her lap and forced water into his mouth. She also fed him pieces of fruit. "Now rest." He did so easily.

**First of all, I'm no doctor, so whatever medical stuff I wrote up there are like messed up. Hey, I know this chapter is like short, but I wanna see if people like it cuz if they do, I cud update and if not, I'd delete it. The other chapter will be ten times longer. Review if you want anotha chapter, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Sorry I didnt update soon, I was like so... I have no excuse :S sorry.**

Charlie woke up more refreshed than he had ever been in a long time. He was in a very comfortable bed, or the closest thing to a bed on the island. He was in a tent with a number of different antibiotics around him. He got up and began walking outside the tent. Juliet spotted him and ran over to him.

"Charlie, you need to rest. You're in recovery. Lie down," she ordered, helping him back into the tent.

"Now that I'm awake and alive, you may want to tell me where Claire is. Why are you treating me and not Jack. Where's Jack? And Kate? Where are Sun and Jin? What the bloody hell happened to the camp?" he asked.

"This is all a long story Charlie. It may be dangerous psychologically to you now, while you're still recovering."

"Is she dead?" he asked. It seemed that way from the way that Juliet refused to tell him.

"Charlie, I…"

"She is, isn't she," he began weeping.

"She's not dead Charlie. No one really knows where she is," she forcefully said.

"What do you mean?"

"She ran off into the jungle one day and left Aaron with Sawyer. I'll tell everything later. Now I want you to tell me your story. About the message you showed Desmond and everything."

"I talked to Penny, Desmond's girlfriend, the one that the girl Naomi claimed to be sent from, after I switched off the thing. She told me that she's never heard of Naomi. Where the hell is she anyway? And who were the two that saved me? Charlotte and the other guy? Are they one of the others?"

"Everything will be explained later. First tell me your story."

"So the guy with one eye broke the glass in the Looking Glass…"

"McKyle?" she asked.

"Yes. That guy killed me, or wanted to. So after that I stayed in there, thinking that I'm going to die. But something cool happened. It didn't flood completely. It only flooded until where the glass broke. The water did not exceed that limit. **(Thnxx to Mynnigon from youtube for this: ****.com/watch?v=80q4U5Wfq9o****, PURE GENIUS)** So I thought that I could be spared. I rested in the unflooded place for God knows how long. I swam out of the broken glass. I swam up to the surface, caught my breath, and then I blacked out. I woke up on the shore. I tried looking for the camp, I couldn't find anything. I tried surviving by eating what I could find and drinking salt water. That's my story. Your turn."

"You were right, Charlie. It was not Penny's boat. It was her father's boat. Some were trying to kill us, some were not. They were here for different reasons. Daniel, Charlotte and Miles, the new people here, are one of them. They claim that they knew nothing of the people trying to kill us. Honestly, I don't know much about them, but Daniel tried to save us, and Daniel and Charlotte saved you, so I trust them. Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Jin, Aaron, Desmond and Hurley, I have no idea what happened to them. I believe they're…" she was weeping. "I believe they're dead."

Charlie began to cry. "I hate this island!" he screamed. "Tell me everything… the whole story."

That is exactly what Juliet did. It took a long time. At every death or tragic moment told by Juliet, she stopped, waiting for him to stop crying.

After she finished, she left the tent in tears. Sawyer came up to her. "What happened? Is he dead?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just told him everything," she said wiping her tears and walking away.

Sawyer came inside the tent to see a pale and weeping Charlie. "Hey, how are ya feeling?"

"I've been better," he replied in a scratchy voice.

"Look, I'm gonna find Claire. Tomorrow, I'll look for her," he tried to soothe. "She misses you."

"Why tomorrow?" he asked, still crying. "I'm going now!" he said trying to get up.

"No you're not!" he forced him back; "you're in recovery. You have to rest, besides, its getting dark."

It was then that a few other camp members came inside, praising Charlie and greeting him with joy that does not come often on the island. Daniel and Charlotte followed.

"How are you feeling, rock star?" she asked with the most optimistic voice ever.

He ignored her question. "You know Driveshaft, right?" he asked.

She nodded desperately. "Are you kidding me, I'm its biggest fan. I know more about you than you know about yourself."

"How was Liam's reaction… to my death," he asked.

"You have no idea how loved you are. There were two that I've heard of that suicided after your death, not to mention my ten gallons of tears. Oceanic was almost sued because of you. Liam, he was videoed by a fan weeping until he threw up, whilst taking drugs. It is confirmed that he was a drug-addict." To this, Charlie was trying to hold his tears. "He made another album, all about you, and in all songs, he had a tear-stained voice. It made millions… which he had no use of, so he gave some to charity, and half he donated to an ocean-rescue squad."

"Wow," he said, wiping away a tear from his eyes. "Sing me one of the songs, please."

She nodded with a smile and began: "Life sucks, no point, to live. Big bucks, sex joint, what gives. We're all going to die, and waste away forever. You try to survive, now I think whatever, Life's too cruel for me to be in—why, why, angel of death, have you swiped away an innocent soul- to depress me, you reached your goal. Why, why, is it not me in his grave, why him you haven't saved, why. (Weeping) Hear this from heaven my brother, from me, your father and mother, that our eyes fill up with tears, at the mention of your name, our hearts are stabbed with spears, and I am to blame. Forgive me." **(I SUCK AT SONG LYRICS)**

"He was expecting me to be in heaven when I hear this song," he said with tear in his eyes. "And here I am in a place worse then hell."

She nodded with small laugh. "I'll leave you now, to take it in," she said, and she left the tent along with Daniel following her pathetically.

The following day, at the break of dawn, Charlie walked out of his tent and was stopped by Sawyer.

"Oh, no you don't, munchkin, you're staying there until you recover."

"What are you, my doctor? I'm going to look for Claire," he said, walking past him. Sawyer gripped his weak arm.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm gonna look for her? You'll collapse if you go now."

"I refuse to learn about my medical problem from a conman. Besides, you don't care about Claire the way I do, and you wouldn't sacrifice as much."

"Listen, Snow White, The medical info, I got from the Doc Blondie. And I swear to you, that I will sacrifice my life for Claire."

"What, can't stand to have no one on the island to have sex with, now that Kate's gone. Claire was your next choice."

Sawyer looked insulted. "That's it, shortie, you're going down," he said, grabbing Charlie by his shirt.

It was then that Juliet came out. "Sawyer! Put him down!" she ran and broke up the two. "What is going on? Why are you trying to hurt the patient?"

"He's insulted me. Son of a bitch."

"Don't use that kind of language in his presence!" she yelled. "It will affect him psychologically."

"He's innocent little red riding hood," he said in anger.

"I'm not a child, Juliet," Charlie yelled in her face. "I'm going to find Claire. I will search every inch of this living hell. For all I know, she might be dead!" he stormed off into the jungle, stopped by Juliet.

"You're in recovery! No!" she said blocking his way.

"Let me be, Juliet. Let me be!" he pushed past her.

"I will not allow you!" she yelled, pulling him back, for he was still weak. It was then she realized the tears on his face. "Charlie, please rest."

"Claire's out there, and…" He ran back into the tent, and Juliet heard weeping noises.

"Sawyer," she said turning towards him. "Pack some food and go look for her."

"It's gonna affect him psychologically, right," he said with a sarcastic yet angry look on his face."

"Sawyer!"

"Okay, okay," he stormed off into his tent.

He came out with a full bag. The camp gathered around him, asking him about his journey. Some volunteered to help, but he insisted on going alone.

Juliet came with a pack as well. "I'm going with you," she insisted.

"Aren't you gonna look over Little Red Riding Hood?" he asked, still angry about Charlie's insult to him.

"Daniel's got that covered. His name is Charlie, if you haven't noticed. Besides, if there's one thing I've learned throughout my experience on the island, its that there has to be a doctor in every journey. So lets go."

He obeyed like a little child, saying his last good-byes to the camp, and followed her into the jungle.

Three day passed, with Juliet and Sawyer searching for Claire. The only words that were said in this journey were them shouting 'Claire'. Their voices were completely gone.

They rested in a clearing, satisfying hunger and thirst.

"Claire!" Sawyer yelled in anger. It startled Juliet, for it was the loudest voice Juliet has ever heard.

"What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her ears.

"I don't know about you, but I am sick and tired of wasting my life for a recovering dwarf, wanting to search for his long lost girlfriend who is most likely dead!" he screamed in a voice full of rage.

"Don't be so pessimistic," said Juliet, although she knew that Sawyer made all the sense in the world.

"Pessimistic my ass!"

After a few minutes, John Locke appeared, with his army behind him. The army gave Juliet glances of rage and horror, which she tried her best to avoid. Sawyer just gave them a look of disgust and then looked away.

"Hello Juliet, Sawyer," he said to them. "Her you're looking for Claire."

"Which is why I screamed her name out loud, I think," said Sawyer sarcastically.

"Have you seen her?" Juliet asked quickly.

Locke nodded with a smile. Juliet then looked among the people to see if Claire is one of them. "She's not here Juliet. She's with Jacob's replacement."

"What?" she screamed.

"Now who is this Jacob son of a bitch so I could hunt him down and retrieve the hobbit's girlfriend," he said, wanting to get the task over with.

"By hobbit, I'm assuming you mean Charlie."

"Charlie's alive, John, and wants Claire or…"

"He'll be affected psychologically," Sawyer finished, being sure to parenthesize the last word.

"Well, I guess Claire convinced him to bring Charlie back to life," said Locke.

"Whatever baldie, bring us to this 'replacement' and we'll take care of the rest."

"Actually James, I'll go fetch her for you, and will be right back. I kind of owe Charlie something after accusing him of taking heroin when he wasn't, stay here with the camp and I'll be back in three hours tops." He raced off into the jungle. No protest came from anyone.

The three hours felt more like three days. Everyone was quite. Juliet avoided the glances from her former mates who accuse her of their lives becoming the way it has. Sawyer did nothing but sleep, and the camp forcefully did not attack Juliet or talk to her at all.

He came back as promised, with Claire by his side. Claire was dirty and wore tattered clothing. Her blond hair seemed black because of its filth. Her light skin seemed so much darker. Her blue eyes stood out more than ever, but her smile had not change a bit.

When she first caught a glimpse of Sawyer, she ran to hug him. He hugged heer back, kissing her head, glad that the task is finished. Juliet also hugged her, glad that the three hours had gone by and she wouldn't have to deal with all the hatred she felt in the atmosphere.

"Now get on your way, and I hope to see you again. Goodbye." He led the camp in the opposite direction.

"Thank you John," said Claire as the two groups parted.

**Hey, atleast its long as promised! I know i kinda rushed it, or did i? But please give me ideas, i dont know what to write. REVIEW ppls... please. I think the next chappie we'll get on with the oceanic sixx and liam... K? Ideas, honies, ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT: stupid, stupid me! ok, so listen, you know at the very end of season four, they showed Locke's face dead. Well, stupid, stupid me thought it was Charles Widmore's face, not Locke... STUPID, STUPID me! Ok, so based on that, I wrote the last chapter and he was alive and I sort of planned the whole story that way... so its unrealistic--- SORRY! I'll try and adjust the way I planned it to fit what really happned, K? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SPENDING TIME FROM YOUR LIFE READING THIS STORY.... luvyalll! and thanxx to Wickedgal08 for an idea that I so totally used! thankxx to her and Lin Hades for reviewing ((I only got two reviews)) and thannxx to those who reviewed in chapter one too... Enjoy!**

A knock was at the door. Jack sighed and thought: _paparazzi. _"I do not wish to be disturbed."

"This is not paparazzi. I am… a messenger," answered the person at the door.

"Oh yeah, a messenger from who?"

"Korea, from Sun Kwon, regarding… regarding the newborn," said the hesitant voice of the person outside.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"If you wish not to, then I will leave at once."

He did not want to take any chances, and thought what the heck. He headed for the door and opened it, to see Liam Pace standing in front of him.

"Oh, obviously, you're no messenger from Korea. Come in," he said, letting the rock star into his home.

The sight of this person could not but bring memories of the jolly little munchkin in the island. The thought of him caused him to fight back tears. Jack wondered why Liam Pace had come from Australia knocking on his door and why he was so desperate to meet him.

"Liam Pace, what brings you here?"

"Do you know how everybody in the plane looks like?"

Jack thought it was weird question to ask, but answered: "I only knew Charlie, because he was the rock star, and I know the people I survived with, so no, I didn't memorize every face in the plane."

"My brother," said the young man quickly and hesitantly.

"What about him?"

"You… you said in one of your interviews that Charlie, that he was one of the…" Liam was obviously stuttering and having trouble completing the sentence.

"Yes, Charlie, I recognized him, he was one of the few good swimmers who were able to rise to the surface, but he unfortunately drowned afterwards."

Flashback: (Really happened in season three episode 21 – Greatest Hits – Here Charlie finds out about his fate from Desmond and that he has to die and flick the switch, so he had to lie so he could flick the switch and everyone would be rescued in exchange of his soul)

Sayid: Even if the station is flooded, I think I can be able to find the switch and disable it.

Jack: What about swimming back up? … Oh no, I'm not going to let you go on some suicide mission just to flick the switch.

Sayid: Someone has to do it or we'll never get off this island.

Charlie: I'll do it. Swim down, turn off that bloody switch, swim back up, piece of cake.

Jack: Charlie, you don't even know what we're talking about.

Charlie: Look, I was junior swim champion in northern England. I can hold my breath for four minutes. I know exactly what you're talking about Jack.

End Flashback (Jack still believes this when it was really a lie.)

"Are you sure it was Charlie?" he asked desperately.

Jack nodded simply.

Liam shook his head for two seconds and said: "You're lying! Charlie was a bad swimmer!"

Flashback 2 (Jack does not remember this- it happened in season one – episode 5 – White Rabbit)

Charlie: (running over to Jack) Jack, Jack, look, there's someone out there, look (pointing out into the ocean) I would go after her, but I can't swim.

End Flashback (This is when the woman named Joana drowned in only the fourth day of the crash. The point is that Jack thinks that Charlie is a good swimmer when her really is a sucky one)

Jack was confused. He had a feeling that Charlie could have been lying when he told him that he was a swim champion. But he had to cover his lie; he couldn't expose the island's secret to Liam. "Well, from what I saw, he was a mighty one."

"That's impossible," he said with tears in his eyes. "My brother was a drug addict at the time of the flight; he would have been too desperate or too drugged to even consider swimming and even if he did, he wouldn't have made it. You're lying."

"Call me a liar, but I'm not lying to you," said a worried Jack. Jack knew that Charlie was a drug addict. Why did he consider that before saying that in the interview?

Liam wiped away his tears. He tried to hold the rest back, but couldn't and cried openly. Jack didn't know what to do with the crying guest in his house accusing him of lying.

"Would you like anything to drink, Liam?" asked Jack just as a polite host would.

Liam shook his head and continued crying. Jack did nothing.

After about ten minutes of this silence, Jack said: "I'm sorry for your loss."

Liam had an odd face, as if desperate for something. He then burst out suddenly: "I want to know the truth!"

"Look, it is a possibility that I may have mistaken your brother for someone else. He was wet anyway," said Jack, trying his hardest to conceal the truth.

"Like who, there isn't anyone else on the plane with those characteristics. I analyzed the list of names that were on the plane. No one looks like him!"

Jack was shocked at how carefully he planned this. But he had a quick comeback: "there's James Ford." There was a slight similarity between the two, he thought.

"I knew it!" he yelled. "How would you know… how would you know that the person you saw is James Ford. He isn't one of the oceanic six and I asked you earlier if you memorized every faced in the plane… you said you didn't! So you're lying. You must have spent some time with the other survivors… something doesn't fit"

Jack was speechless. Liam obviously had a well-planned out interview to prove Jack a liar. He didn't know what to say, so he quickly asked Liam to leave his house, and just then, the door bell rang. Jack ran to answer it. It was Desmond. Jack would have laughed at the irony of this, but he was too nervous. He has been discovered a liar.

"Hello brotha, aren't you going to welcome me in? You look pale something the matter?" asked Desmond, noticing that Jack was shaking.

Jack whispered, "Liam Pace is in my house. He knows I'm lying… he knows we're lying about the whole plane crash."

Desmond pushed past Jack to see Liam sitting there crying. He turned to Jack. "Just tell him."

Liam stood. "Tell me what."

Desmond extended his arm to greet him. "Hello Liam, my name is Des…"

"I don't care about you're sodding name! I want to know what really happened! I want to hear it from someone who's been there," he turned to Jack.

"I've been there. I knew your brother and I was the one to see him die," said Desmond, which caused Liam to stare at him in confusion.

"Desmond, slow down," said Jack close to tears.

"Is he really dead?" Liam asked still crying.

Jack nodded. "But not the way you think he did. If you want to know, Liam, if you want to know this information, you must promise to the great lord above you that this information will not go out."

Liam nodded.

Jack looked at Desmond in doubt.

"I swear to my life, I swear to my soul, I swear to God, Zeus, Allah and every other god any person has ever believed in that not a word of this will be mentioned to any living soul in this universe. Believe me, my only concern is knowing the sodding truth about my brother."

"Just tell him brotha, even if he does spill, it's not like anyone would believe him. He himself is unlikely to believe us," said Desmond.

"Anything would be more believable than the crap in your interviews," said Liam in rage.

The story was told in a very general matter, but every detail of Charlie's life on the island had been told to Liam, the only detail left out was Desmond's flashes, which Jack doesn't even know about.

Liam left immediately after he was told about Charlie's death. He got up right after that and left Jack's house in violent tears.

Desmond stared at Jack for a while, and then he said: "What did you say to him which made him so suspicious you're lying?"

"I said that Charlie was one of the few good swimmers that were able to swim up to the surface then drowned."

"No wonder he suspected you…" said Desmond thoughtfully. "Charlie's a bad swimmer."

"He told me that…"

"He lied."

"But why?"

Desmond thought of an answer. He couldn't tell him the truth about the flashes and everything…

"He wanted to be a hero."

Jack felt guilty he didn't stop Charlie from going down there, especially after seeing Liam's reactions.

"His heroic efforts caused pain for millions of fans around the world, not to mention the whole camp."

It was then that it happened. Desmond's flashes. He saw Juliet crying with a hurt arm. Then he saw Charlie leaning on Juliet with a hurt leg. They were in the island. He saw a plane crash again in the island. Then it shows Claire crying over a grave with blood on her hands.

"Desmond, are you OK," asked Jack looking oddly at Desmond's face. Desmond look astonished. He nodded.

"I'm fine…" said Desmond shaking his head. "May I use the bathroom?" asked Desmond. Jack nodded and led him to the bathroom.

Desmond then began to think. He felt confused and his head felt dizzy. He couldn't take it in. Charlie's alive? _That's impossible. I saw him die right in front of my face. Why is everything on the island? I am not going to that hell ever again. If the plane that crashed is my plane. Then I won't get on a plane ever again. Charlie's dead! Maybe I shouldn't believe everything I see. Maybe this is just some kind of mental illness and not a flash. Maybe it is a flash and will not come true. What's with Juliet and all the damaged arms and legs? Why does Claire have blood on her hands? She isn't a violent person. WHY IS CHARLIE SODDING ALIVE? WHY AM I ON THAT SODDING ISLAND? _These thoughts all raced in his head, until there was another flash, showing Charlie lying on the ground with blood on his face, whether he was dead or not was unclear. It then showed Aaron in Claire's arms. Then he sees Penny hugging Charlie. Afterwards, he sees Kate at a grave, sobbing. The flashes confused him even more. He did not want to think about them. He stormed off out of the bathroom.

"Jack, please, take me to your hospital and give me a check up… a mental check up, I think I'm going crazy…" he demanded.

"What?" asked Jack in utter confusion.

"Just do it before they come again!"

"Before what comes again? Desmond… what's wrong…."

"Look brother, I'll explain on the way just grab your sodding keys and lets get out and lets go to the sodding hospital!" Jack obeyed quickly and they got into the car.

"Now Desmond, explain to me, what happened…"

"I'm seeing things, impossible things. I'm seeing Charlie… alive. I'm getting weird flashes, of a plane crashing on the island… I'm seeing Juliet hurt with Charlie leaning on her. I'm seeing Claire with blood on her hands…"

"Well… have you lack of food, water or sleep?"

"No."

"Has there been anything unnatural the past few weeks?"

"Other than fact that I'm off that sodding island for the first time in many years, no."

"Do you miss the island?"

"Hell no."

"Have you faced any medical disabilities?"

"No."

"Has something disappointed you?"

"No."

Is there anything else you could give to go by?"

"Nothing… its just happening."

"Is this the first time it happened?"

Desmond paused, deciding whether to tell him about the flashes or not. "Yes."

"You hesitated, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"I can't help you then. I'm no psychologist."

"The take me to one."

"No one else can know about the island, the psychologist can't know about what you're seeing."

"Then never mind. Go back." Desmond had to accept the fact that Charlie was alive and what he's seeing could come to life.

**Hey peoples, hope you liked it! thanxx for reading! I hope youll like it.... gimme ideas please! and review. please!please. hope its lengthy enough! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much for all those reviewss... You probably will hate this chapter. I seriously did not know what to write... Thanxx reviewers! MuaH!**

After about an hour of walking in silence, Sawyer finally said: "Well, cupcake, I guess now is about time you tell me why you left me when I was taking you to safety," asked Sawyer, turning to Claire.

"I went with my father…" said Claire.

"Your father?" asked Sawyer in confusion.

"Yes… he was on the island all this time. H told me to leave Aaron and to come with him," so I obeyed.

"Now why the hell would your father ask you to do such a thing? If I haven't found Aaron lying on the ground, he would have died."

"Yes, but I knew you would find him."

"Now how the hell would have known that?"

"He told me. I also had a lot of catching up to do with him."

"I don't have time for this," he said to himself, thinking she's going crazy. He changed the subject. "How did you survive?"

"Well Locke, he came every two days and gave us food and water asking him advice."

"Is your daddy a physic or something?"

"Sort of."

He gave her questioning look, which made her feel stupid. He noticed that Juliet was quiet. "Ain't you interested in this puss?"

"No… it's a psychological disorder. It's quite common on this island, even for me."

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Lemme ask you something sweetcheeks," he said to Claire, "Why do you look like… this?" It was undeniable that she looked quite hideous compared to how she usually looks. Her hair was not blonde anymore, her face was not white, her clothes were tattered and dirty.

"I haven't showered in… a long time," answered Claire, quite embarrassed.

"Lemme give a piece of advice, if you wanna meet your thought-dead lover boy for the first time in what seems like ages, then don't go looking like this." She shrugged. "Let's stop at the nearest river and get yourself all washed up," he had a wide grin on his face.

Juliet hit his arm after seeing the grin.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" he asked madly, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind seeing her like this. He only wants to see her. The sooner the better… so lets get going."

Claire shook her head. "No, I don't want to see Charlie looking like this. Can we please stop at a river?" she asked Juliet. Sawyer smirked.

Juliet hit him again. "Fine," she answered. "But Sawyer stays here… while I take you to the nearest river."

"Now hold on there, honeybunch, I'm the only man around here and you're my responsibility, so I'm staying with you. You ain't leaving my sight," said Sawyer, quite content with his reply.

"Fine then, Claire, unless you want Sawyer there while you're showering, I suggest we skip the shower, come on."

Claire shot a menacing glance at Sawyer and obeyed. He felt stupid and said: "Fine, fine, I'll stay. You ladies go do your hair and make up," he said sarcastically and sat down against a tree.

Juliet had a victorious look on her face, as she signaled for Claire to follow her, careful to see if Sawyer is pursuing them.

Sawyer sat against the tree for about five minutes until he wondered why he wasn't being himself and following them. He looked for them, careful not to be spotted. He heard a river flow nearby, so he followed the sound. She was washing her feet. He quickly hid behind a bush and Claire heard it. She looked around, and then continued, as Sawyer was watching, waiting for her to take her shower. He began laughing at his success, which Claire, also heard. She called Juliet quite worried.

"There's something behind that bush," she said quite worried. Juliet took out a gun. To avoid being shot, he tried rising to reveal himself, but his hair was stuck in the twigs, which made another sound.

Juliet shot and Sawyer was the victim. His hip was bleeding violently when Sawyer realized what happened. Juliet approached the bush, gun in hand. She gasped when she realized it was Sawyer, as did Claire. She took off his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding with the shirt.

"Claire, try to stop the bleeding," she told her, she obeyed tearfully as Juliet looked around for materials to make a stretcher. She didn't have time to make a full one. She looked around for thick pieces of wood, in the end she found just enough. The pieces were tied together with extra cloth she brought along with her.

Sawyer was place on to the wooden pieces and carried as quickly and as carefully as possible by Claire and Juliet to the camp.

The journey was tiring and quiet. No words were exchanged between them. Sawyer made no move. They rested about five times, drinking water, and eating. Juliet tried taking the bullet out with her hands, but couldn't. Claire even tried, but she threw up at the sight. The journey took twenty hours of blood, sweat and tears.

When they reached the camp, Charlie was resting. No one even noticed Claire. Their eyes were fixed on Sawyer, their dying leader. Daniel was the one who took out the bullet with his bare hands and used salt water to sanitize the wound.

In the end, Sawyer was on the border of life and death, despite all the efforts of the camp. They did all that they could and waited for the results in the morning.

People started greeting Claire after they knew that they've done everything they possibly could.

Charlie woke a bit afterwards. He exited the tent, seeing Sawyer lying on his back asleep and everyone surrounding him. He approached them, and everything was explained to him. He greeted Claire with a hug and tears, but wasn't at all happy. He felt guilty for what happened to Sawyer. He felt that if it weren't for him, Sawyer wouldn't have been in this mess. He was sorry for insulting him… all to find out the next morning that he was dead.

**Sooo. What didya think? Review please please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEy! I think I only got one review :(**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! more cheery, i hope!**

Liam came back to Jack's house shortly after his last visit.

"What is the location of this island?"

Jack laughed.

"I'm serious."

He shook his head and continued laughing.

"Answer me in words not in petty laughter."

"You're asking me to transport you to hell: firstly, the location of this island changed somehow so I have no idea which universe it landed on and secondly, its torture. I've tried getting back though."

"Why would you want to get back to what you call torture?"

"Because… I feel sane there."

"I don't know what you're playing at here, but I want the sodding answer I came for."

"I can't tell you…" he searched for the right words, "where exactly the island is… but I can tell you how to get there."

Liam was confused. "Then tell me."

"Why would you want to go to the place you're brother died?"

"You told me my brother was in a relationship with Claire Littleton. She's lost. He'd want me to find her. That's what I'm going to do."

Jack was impressed about the way he cared for his brother. "All that have been on the island and survived have to be in one plane, and on that plane you can tag along."

Liam squinted his eyes in confusion, then reassured "So… I have to get the oceanic six in one plane."

"Not only the oceanic six… there's Sun's boy, Locke's corpse, Desmond and Frank Lapidus. I don't think Ben Linus is allowed back on the island," he muttered to himself.

"So if I collect these people…"

"Yes… but good luck convincing them. No force on this universe could convince them to go back there." He shuddered.

"You expect me to believe this!"

He nodded. "I'm up for it. If you don't believe me, that's the best answer I can give you."

Liam didn't care how insane he thought the situation was. He didn't want to take any risks. "Will you help me?"

"I've been trying to convince Kate to back to the island for months. She won't agree."

"If I convince her…"

"I'd be more than happy to help you," said Jack, jotting her address on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

---

Liam approached the door of Kate Austin, with flowers in his hand and rung the doorbell.

She opened a few seconds afterwards, with Aaron in her hands. "Can I help you?" she asked, not recognizing his face.

He shyly handed her the flowers and she took them thankfully when she realized that it was Liam Pace, the singer of many songs she listened to. She wondered about his purpose of knocking on her door. She welcomed him in after her recognition and gestured for him to sit down. His face brought painful memories of Charlie and therefore the island, in which she tried her best to ignore.

After Kate put the flowers in a vase and sat down across from him, he started: "I've been talking to Jack Sheperd…"

Before he could continue she rolled her eyes. She guessed that he was begging her forgiveness and sent Liam to do so. "So he sent you here to clean up his mess."

"No, no. I willingly came here," he said to her, not wanting to get involved with their personal problems. "He told me about," he paused, wondering about her reaction. He didn't want to break it her like that, so he asked. "Is my brother the father of Aaron?"

Her jaw dropped for a few seconds. _Why would he ask such a question? He surely doesn't know about Claire. Does he? _She looked at him straight in the eye and asked "What did Jack tell you?"

"Island," he said simply.

She sighed and answered. "No, he isn't, he but he is the closest thing to a father he has."

"Which makes me his uncle," he said, looking at Aaron in her arms.

She smiled slightly and gave Aaron to Liam. He was quite scared at first, but he then accepted and put Aaron on his lap, proud to have something Charlie treasured in his hands, which made him teary. He gave Aaron back to her, wiping his eyes. She was teary as well.

"If Aaron is what you came all the way here for, than I will be glad to trust you with him for a month. I understand he's your brother's son and you would want him."

He shook his head. "I can't handle a baby, and that's not what I came here for." He paused. "May I ask you a huge favor, Kate."

She nodded. "Name it."

"Come back to the island with me," he said quickly.

She shook her head quickly. "Anything but that!" She said in a sharp never-going-to-change-my-mind voice.

"Why not?"

"If you heard our story on the island, then you know very well why not!" she yelled.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to go back to those that have survived on the island and you would consider friends."

"Not even that would attract me back there. Please, don't try. You won't get anywhere."

"Kate, please!" he begged. "I'll give you any amount of money you could ask for."

"How dare you! I said not even those I love could attract me back there, so you think money will?"

He wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Not even tears of the depressed brother of Charlie could attract me back there," he said, in tears as well.

He stood up and headed for Kate's kitchen. She followed.

"Where are you going?"

He began opening a few drawers until he found the knives. He picked one up and put it to his chest.

Kate gasped. She put Aaron on the floor and ran to snatch the knife from him.

He didn't let her. "The last time I saw Charlie, he was mad at me and his last words to me were sour. With him leaving this world and me having nothing to do about it afterwards means my life is pointless!"

"Where do I come into this?" She asked, in tears, still trying to snatch the knife from him.

"Jack told me that the only way to get back to this island is if all come with. I want to go to this island to make my brother happy when I find Claire, who could be hanging on for dear life as we speak!"

She tried to snatch away the knife again, she didn't succeed and had given up. She was crying so openly and said, "if you want to suicide, then suicide far from my house so I wouldn't have to take responsibility."

He stared at her in disbelief. He then put the knife on the table and charged for the door. Before he opened it, he turned to look at Aaron wiping away tears from his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "If you can hear me, bother, sorry, I couldn't do anything about Claire and I've tried my hardest. As for Aaron, I believe he's in very safe hands. I am unworthy… to be where you are now. But I will follow you into death." He smiled at Aaron, wiping a tear. He turned to leave and then continued, "I know that Kate was one of your friends and I know you cared for her, which is the only reason I haven't threatened her life," he turned to her once more to see her crying hard, "feeling guilty?" he asked and then left.

She didn't move for a few seconds, and then ran up and opened the door and called to him: "Wait!" He turned to her. "I'll go back…" she cried. He then walked back up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you!" he said sobbing, "You won't regret this, I promise!"

She wiped away her last tears with his shirt and then asked him to come back inside. He nodded and did so.

After a few minutes of silence, Kate said: "So what now?"

"I'll have to convince the others to come too."

"What makes you think that they'll agree?"

"Nothing. They can't possibly be harder to convince than you," he joked, she laughed. "I'm going to call Jack," he said taking out his phone, and no objection came from Kate.

Jack answered and said, "How badly did you fail?"

"Very funny, she agreed."

"Liar!"

"I swear."

"Liar."

"Talk to her, she's right next to me," he gave her the phone and she accepted.

"Kate, is it true?" asked Jack.

"Yes," she said.

"Were you crying?" he asked, noticing.

"No," she lied.

"Does he have a gun to your head?"

"No! He has powers of persuasion. Yes I did agree to go back there," she reassured and handed Liam back the phone before Jack could reply.

"So," asked Liam, "You promised to help me. I did my part."

"Fine. But if you harmed one hair on her head, I'll kill you."

"I understand. I'll come tomorrow and tell me what I have to do."

"Okay," said Jack and then closed the phone.

**ok.... so what do you think? i'm planning on making the next chapter a juliet/charlie. any objections? any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW. kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys-- ok, so this is the longest chapter i have ever written in my entire life.... be happy, my one reviewer... lol.**

* * *

Sawyer was given a proper burial. Juliet hadn't even showed up. She was too busy crying and blaming herself for his death. All who tried to console her were told off.

Claire said a few words at his burial, also feeling guilty for what happened to him, as did Charlie. The three weeks following the burial were filled with grief and sorrow.

Charlie had fully recovered. Claire and Charlie had talked to each other in those three weeks. Claire told him about her father and how he gives Locke advice, Charlie secretly thought she was going crazy, but hadn't said it to her. She told him that she has to get back to her father soon, and after those three weeks, she disappeared.

Charlie was enraged and insisted in following her tracks.

"Leave her alone, dear," said Rose. "She told that she will leave, and according to that archeologist Charlotte, her tracks say that she left on her own."

"But she's crazy! She's seeing stuff. She said she sees her father telling Locke to move the bloody island and other impossible things. She might get herself killed if her mind keeps acting the way it does."

"Now, now, just because she's saying things that are impossible any where else on the world doesn't mean its impossible here. Miracles happen here."

"Whatever! I'm going after her," he stormed off into the jungle and was stopped by Juliet.

"Wait!" she yelled, "I'm coming with you. There is no way you're going alone while you have just recovered. You need a doctor with you, and I'm the closest thing to a doctor here," she said running to join him.

He didn't object and kept following Claire's tracks, with Juliet scurrying behind him.

After about an hour of walking Charlie was confused as to where the tracks are leading, so asked Juliet.

She analyzed them for a few seconds. "It looks like Claire trying to confuse us," said Juliet carefully following the tracks, which led in all different tracks. She turned to him, "I don't think Claire wants us to follow her."

"I'm sure that's not it. She probably just lost her way or something," he said thoughtfully, certain that Claire wouldn't object to him trying to lead her to safety.

"Whatever you say," said Juliet, making out the tracks carefully until they found a straight track again.

They walked for another half hour until her tracks led to a river.

"She crossed the river," said Juliet to Charlie. "Now I'm certain she doesn't want us following her."

"How did she cross?" he asked, observing the depth and the width of it.

"I don't know," said Juliet, "Lets head back; it will take forever to cross the river and to find her tracks again."

Charlie was on the verge of agreeing with her. He couldn't take in why Claire doesn't want to him to follow her. He then disagreed. "No, I'm going to find her. Go back alone if you wish, but I'm not coming with you."

"Charlie, don't make this hard on you… and me."

He ignored her, trying to find o log he could use a boat to cross the river. She sighed and began searching with him. After about half an hour, they found nothing and sat against a tree to rest.

Something then stirred in the bushes. Juliet and Charlie looked around. Juliet hesitated to get out the gun from her pack, remembering the last time she shot something in the bushes. It was then that a polar bear emerged from the bushes.

Juliet and Charlie froze. The bear didn't move, just eyed them. Charlie expected Juliet to take the gun out of her pack but she didn't. Juliet stood up carefully as she forced Charlie up as well.

"Run!" she said, as she started.

Charlie followed her confused, running as fast as he could. He did not know if the bear was following them or not. As he followed her, he realized that she was distancing from the river and the camp as well.

When Juliet and Charlie stopped to catch their breath, they found that the bear had stopped following them. They stopped for only one minute when Juliet said: "We have to keep moving. The bear might be following us. We have to get as far away as possible."

"I don't suppose you know where we are now?" he said breathing heavily.

"I don't, but we can easily follow our tracks back" she admitted, analyzing her surroundings. "But unless you want to die out here I suggest we keep running," she said as she started running.

Charlie followed.

After a few minutes of running, they stopped again to catch their breath. "I think we lost him. Could we please stop running?"

"The bear will follow our tracks," said Juliet. "Keep walking."

So they walk for about half an hour in silence until Charlie said: "Why didn't you take out your gun? The bear would have been long dead if you had shot him?"

She didn't answer.

"Did you vow to never shoot again after you shot Sawyer?" he asked.

She still didn't answer.

"Look, if you're not going to answer…"

"Yes, Charlie, I vowed," it was then that he noticed she was crying.

"Juliet, its not you're fault," he said trying to console her.

"I'm the one that shot him. It _is _my fault."

"Juliet…"

"Let's keep walking please. I don't want to talk about it."

They walked for about five minutes and the Charlie said, "You saved my life. You saved Claire's life and I'm sure you saved even more lives before, so don't feel bad about this one life that you think you took away, when it was just as much my fault as it is yours."

"You say that as if you know how many men I've killed." That silenced Charlie.

After an hour of walking, they heard thunder and it started raining.

"NO!" screamed Juliet, knowing that their tracks will be washed away. "I give up. We'll sleep here. Tomorrow, we'll try and head back to the camp."

Charlie didn't protest. He didn't want to after someone that didn't want to be followed no matter how much he loved her, and he easily went to sleep, as did Juliet.

Charlie woke at the sound of Juliet's scream. As he roused, he saw the same bear biting on Juliet's arm. He got up quickly and tried pushing the bear away, but it was too big and too heavy. He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed a nearby rock which was big in size and dropped it on the bear, which let out a growl. Charlie took this chance to pull Juliet away from the bear. Her arm was bleeding heavily, but she was conscious. The bear ran to attack Juliet, but Charlie blocked his way and began wrestling with the bear. The bear knocked him down easily and furiously began biting his leg. Charlie kicked with his other leg and before he knew it, the bear was running away into the jungle because of gunshot by Juliet.

Juliet then rushed to Charlie, taking of her shirt to stop the bleeding on his leg, completely ignoring her bloody arm. The only thing she could do was stop the bleeding with her shirt and other cloth she brought along with her. Charlie sat up, thanking her. He then took off his own shirt to try and tend to her wound on her arm.

After what seems like hours, both Juliet and Charlie wounds were covered and stopped from bleeding. They slept despite the pain they felt, Charlie in his leg and Juliet in her arm.

In the morning, they were happy that their wounds were not deathly and that both of them had lived.

Both of them sat there motionless until Juliet said, "You saved my life. You could have just run and left me to die when you saw the bear."

"What kind of person do you think I am? You saved my life by breaking your vow and shooting. You also treated my wound before yours."

They kept fighting on who saved who's lives for quite some time until they both realized how stupid they sounded. Then Charlie said, "Now what?"

"The bandages won't last long," said Juliet. "We have to find either the river or the shore so we could clean them. We only have enough water for about two days and very little food. You can't walk, so you'll have to lean on me."

Charlie nodded. Juliet then got up and helped Charlie up. They were side to side and his arm was around her neck for balance.

"Now I will do the walking and you follow me with both feet, but do not put too much weight on the wounded one. Put your weight me," instructed Juliet. They practiced walking that way and it worked although it did inflect a bit of pain on Charlie's leg.

Although Charlie was in pain he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Juliet in a bra. She noticed this and gave him a grimacing look and asked, "What? Why are you smiling?"

He shook away the smile and said: "Sorry, its just that it's the second time I've seen a woman in a bra in this island."

"Me and Claire?" she asked, secretly amused.

Charlie guessed why she thought it would have been Claire and he was surprised that Juliet would have thought that. "No," he said glumly. "It's not that kind of relationship between me and her."

"Wow, you're kind of clean for a rock star. So who is it?"

"I didn't have sex with the person if that's what you're thinking," said Charlie.

"It's not what I was thinking."

"It's Kate. There was bee hive and a bunch of bees attacked and she took of her shirt because she thought that there were bees; don't get any wrong ideas."

"So… are you a virgin?" she asked surprisingly.

"Personal much?" he asked smiling.

"Sorry."

"Of course I'm no virgin. Like you said, I am a rock star. You're a virgin aren't you?"

"No," she said, remembering that she broke her virginity to Goodwyn.

They were quiet for about an hour. The journey was incredibly boring. Their pace was slow, painful and tiring. They found no hint of any body of water nearby, so they kept walking. They were bored without a doubt.

"There's something you don't know about Claire," said Juliet, breaking the silence.

"What's that?"

"That her father's American."

"She did tell me she didn't know her father until he came to see her for a day. And now she's telling me that her father gives Locke advice."

"Did she tell you that her father is also Jack's father?"

Charlie stared at here in confusion. "How could you know such a thing?"

"Did you know that the 'Others' have files about every single survivor, including you. I know that Claire's father is Jack's father. I bet even she doesn't know that."

"Oh yeah, tell me something about me."

"I know that you're in a band named Driveshaft. I know you have a brother named Liam and that's all I remember about you."

"You could easily get this information from the Internet."

"I also know you're father was a butcher. Could you get that from the internet?"

"You could be a Driveshaft stalker," said Charlie, surprised she knew that.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I didn't memorize you're file. But if you don't believe me, don't. I was trying to relieve your boredom as well as mine."

"So what else do you know about other people? That might relieve my boredom."

"Interesting lives these people have. Sawyer's parents were kind of killed by Locke's father."

"Yeah right. What are the odds?"

"And Sawyer recently killed Locke's father for revenge. Recently as in on the island recently."

"Wow, you should really be an author. Nice story."

"It's no story! Oh and Sun's father agreed to marry Jin to her only if Jin worked for him, and the type of orders given to Jin were to either kill of hurt a man. And Sun repaid him by sleeping with another man."

"Keep the stories coming."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "If you want to keep making these comments, I'll stop."

"Kate, she's a fugitive and what she did was that she killed her own father by bombing her own house. Her own mother turned her in. And Jack, he married a woman that he miraculously saved and then they divorced. Rose is dying, and it's hard to believe that she still didn't. Sayid killed his friend because of a woman he loved and was supposed to torture, but instead, helped her escape and to do so, he shot his own arm. Hurley, he won a lot of money and thinks that the money is bad luck. Oh, and Nikki and Paulo, they killed the director of a movie just to get some diamonds. Ana-Lucia, was pregnant and was shot in the stomach, was saved but the baby wasn't. She took revenge against the killer by killing him herself. Micheal didn't spend his life with Walt, he lived with his mother and his mother died. When this happened, Micheal took Walt and that is why they were flying. Eko tried to fly heroin from his home country, Nigeria, and in the end, his brother flew in his place. If you think Eko's a priest, he's not. His brother is and so Eko hid his identity by going in his place. It's complicated stuff."

"Wow, you really should be a story-teller," said Charlie, thinking about the plane and the dead man in it that Eko claimed to be his brother. That fact had proved that Juliet wasn't lying. "So, what else do you know about me?"

"Only that you asked your brother Liam to come back to Driveshaft and he didn't agree. Not much."

"Well, that really did relieve my boredom. Some stories! So tell me your story Juliet. How did you come to be on this island?"

"Well, I was offered a job here and I came."

"Why would a fertility doctor be offered a job here?"

"Pregnant woman die here. So I was given a job to find out why it happens. I never found out."

"Don't you have a family in the real world?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. I have a sister and a niece," said Juliet slowly and quite sadly.

"Then why did you want to stay on this sodding island?"

"Because I was forced."

"Forced?"

"Ben promised me that it was only a few months and then he didn't allow me to go back. It was a broken promise."

"If you can't figure out why the pregnant woman die on the island, why would he want to keep you?"

She paused. When she saw that Charlie was waiting for an answer she sighed and said, "because he…" She was obviously embarrassed.

Charlie laughed out loud. He guessed the answer. "He _loves _you?"

She nodded with embarrassment as Charlie was laughing violently.

"What's so funny?" she asked seriously.

"It's funny that an old, short, and hideous troll would think that he has a chance with a beautiful, middle-aged woman," he said.

Juliet blushed. Then there was silence.

Hours passed and there was no luck in anything. They found no food or water. Juliet helped Charlie against a tree.

"Rest for some time. I'll go and see if I can find anything. I'll be back in a few minutes," he nodded.

She came back in a little less than an hour and said: "I found the shore. We'll go there and clean the cloth and the wounds and then follow it back to the camp."

They headed for the shore. When they reached there, Juliet took Charlie's bandages off and cleaned them, leaving them to dry, the she cleaned his leg with the salty water, which was painful but bearable.

Then she tended to her own wound. Charlie cleaned the bandages while Juliet tried to clean her own arm, but as soon as the water touched her arm, she pulled back in pain.

"Need help?" he asked, crawling closer to her.

"No," she said, dipping her arm in the salt water again, and again, pulling back in pain.

Charlie took her arm and slowly dipped it in the water again. Juliet stirred, but her arm was held tightly. He cleaned the blood from the wound and slowly raised her arm from the water, massaging it comfortably. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Thank you," she said, shyly pulling away her arm. "I think your bandages are dry enough, she said, grabbing them.

He pulled his leg closer to her as the cloth was tied around the wound. Charlie tied her bandages around her wound.

They sat next to the shore for about a minute when Juliet's face reddened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her put her legs against her chest.

She didn't answer. She just moved her unwounded arm to her back.

Charlie tried his best not to laugh when he realized what was wrong. Her bra was undone.

"I guess you need my help now," he said, grinning.

"No thanks," she said still trying to do the bra with one hand.

"Look, its not like I want anything to do with your modest parts," he said sarcastically.

Her face was blood red when she nodded. She turned her back to him as he grabbed the two sides and tried to attach them. His grin soon tuned into a frown when he realized how hard it was.

"How do you do this?" he asked, still trying.

"Put the hooks through the holes," she told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I tried, it's not working."

"Try again."

He tried for about two minutes when he let them go. "How do you women do this without even seeing them?"

"Try again because I'm not moving until they're done!"

"Okay, okay," he tried for five more minutes until they were attached.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically as she let go of her position.

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically, resting his arms. "Women," he muttered under his breath.

She stood up and approached Charlie, holding out her arm. "Let's go. We're following the shore to camp, no matter how long it takes us."

He took her arm, and then stumbled over her feet, causing her and him to fall on top of each other. They were so close, they might as well kiss. They stayed in this position for a few seconds without stirring until Charlie got up off of her by rolling to her side. She stood up, quite embarrassed, as she wiped the sand from her clothes. She then helped Charlie up, who also wiped the sand off of himself and they started walking along the shore.

In the first day, the trip was wordless except for a few words exchanged about their bad luck in not finding a trace of the camp. The whether was now surprisingly cold, and with Juliet and Charlie shirtless, they were freezing.

When they called it a day and decided to sleep, Juliet placed Charlie against a tree as she sat against another. They were shivering because they were so cold, unable to sleep. None of them bothered to even try and start a fire, though they both knew that if they huddle, they would be much warmer, but both were too shy to ask one another to do such a thing.

After a few minutes, Juliet couldn't take it, she approached the shivering Charlie.

"You're obviously cold," she said to him, stuttering.

"So are you," he replied, stuttering as well.

She paused, thinking for the right words to ask him. Before she could open her mouth he grabbed her and huddled her next to him, and after a few moments, they were much warmer and slept easy.

Juliet was the first to wake, remembering that she was huddled with Charlie. His arms were around her waist, which she thought was awkward, but ignored it. She didn't move though. She had to admit that she was quite comfortable and did not want to discard of that comfort so easily. When Charlie woke, he felt just as comfortable, so warm with Juliet's silky hair on his chest. Without thinking, he began stroking it, which was all the more comforting for both of them.

Charlie felt like the worst traitor on Earth. He was displaying affection to a woman other than Claire. Although he wasn't having sex with Juliet, it still felt wrong, but comfortable. His conscious was bothering him as he was stroking Juliet's hair. After a few minutes, he pushed Juliet away, but not rudely.

She stood up, hand on her head, feeling very awkward.

He looked up at her saying, "please pretend that this never happened."

She nodded. "Do you want to eat," she asked, taking out two of the Dharma canned foods that were left. She gave one to Charlie and she took one herself. They ate quietly, playing around with the beans, thinking about what had just happened.

After Juliet finished, she said, "We have barely enough water to last today, and no food at all. I'm going alone to find water and fruits."

He nodded, as she left him alone on the shore to think. He knew that his relationship with Juliet would never be the same after what has happened. And if Claire knew, his relationship with her will falter completely. He smacked his head on the tree, cursing what has happened, and cursing the island for being so cold to the point he had to huddle. _It isn't wrong though. It's not like I totally betrayed Claire. I didn't literally have sex with Juliet, just huddled for warmth. But why I put my arm around her and stroked her hair, I don't know. _

After about three houses alone, Juliet came back with nothing.

She sat down and rested, also wordless. After about ten minutes, Juliet was rested and said: "Come on, lets go."

They packed the bags. Juliet helped Charlie up to the position and they limped their way along the shore.

They walked for two hours, which were literally wordless. They were tired and bored out of their wits. They were too shy to talk to each other until Juliet said: "You seem glum."

He didn't answer.

"If it's about last night, it never happened."

"I know," he said. There was a pause. Then Charlie asked, "Do you have a guy in your life?"

"Used to be," she answered, thinking about Goodwyn.

"Did he leave you?"

"For death," she said simply.

"Oh, sorry."

"Why the sudden curiosity."

"Just wondering if you feel the same way I do right now," he said. But he was curious about the guy that died. "If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

"He was murdered, by Ana-Lucia," she said sadly.

"I heard about that guy. He's the guy that disguised himself as one of them."

She nodded sadly.

"And Ethan, did he mean anything to you?"

"Just a friend."

"Sorry I killed him."

She sighed and said, "He threatened your life, kidnapped Claire, killed one of you, and almost killed you once, he deserved it."

"Do you think the guy that Ana killed deserved it? He did about the same thing."

She was soon fighting back tears. "Goodwyn was trying to help Ana. He didn't deserve it."

"But I heard that he did kill one of them."

She was wordless and tears were in his eyes.

"Sorry I brought up the subject," he said, feeling guilty for making her cry.

"No, it's fine," she said, wiping away a tear, "It wasn't him that deserved it; it was the man giving him to orders."

"Ben?"

She nodded, letting out a sob. She soon was sobbing violently. To the point she dropped Charlie. "I'm sorry," she said, kneeling to help him up, still sobbing.

Instead of taking her hand, he pulled her close and hugged her.

Before long, he was crying as well, thinking about his position. He might die soon if they don't find the camp soon; he is away from all of his family; Kate, Jack, Hurley, Aaron, Jin, Sun, Desmond, Sayid and Sawyer are all dead (according to him); Claire is missing and is becoming a psycho; and now Juliet is crying in his arms. Everything is going wrong. He wiped away Juliet's tears, surprisingly attracted to her. He pulled her into kiss in which Juliet accepted, kissing him back. It happened without warning. Now he's sure he cheated, but didn't care anymore.

They pulled away, still tearful, as another tearful face emerged from the forest. It was Claire. Charlie gasped, as did Juliet. "How could you?" she said to Charlie, before running if into the jungle.

"Claire!" he yelled, as he tried to walk with his injured leg.

Juliet set him down, saying, "I'll go after her," she said as she ran to catch up with Claire.

She came back minutes later, breathless. "I'm sorry. I couldn't catch up with her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I ruined your relationship with her, I'm so sorry!" she was crying more than ever.

He nodded, also sobbing. "It's my sodding fault," he yelled, "I should have never followed her! I should have never taken you with me. I should have never kissed you. I should have never got out of that sodding Looking Glass and I should have never have even tried to survive. I deserve to die!"

Juliet pitied him, but was afraid to get near him. She sat some distance away from him.

After a few minutes, the sobbing was weaker, but hadn't stopped. Juliet said, "When I followed Claire, she wrote a message on the ground, saying that if we keep going the way we're going, we'll get to camp soon."

Charlie nodded, sniffing. "But I won't burden you with my weight. I'll crawl."

"That would take longer."

"Well, then find me some sticks that could use for crutches."

She nodded and went into the Jungle, and after less than a minute, she came back with two reasonably lengthy sticks. She gave them to him, helping him onto them. He tried walking with them, and the worked quite well. He limped along the shore, with Juliet following.

They continued this way until night, in which they decided to rest. It was cold, but they slept without huddling.

When they woke the next morning, they had a small chat.

"I miss my old life. I miss my brother," said Charlie to himself.

"I miss my old life too. With my sister," she added.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, Juliet. I know you wish that I'd died. Sawyer wouldn't have died and we would never have been stuck here without food or water with injured body parts."

"Let's get moving then," she said, helping him up on his crutches.

They walked for less than minute when they saw something much unexpected. A plane was diving from the sky and it crashed on the island. Both Juliet and Charlie were more than surprised. It was about half a mile away from them. They walked at a normal pace toward the plane, and when they were nearer, Juliet said: "Stay here. I'll go see if their dangerous," she said disappearing in the forest, as Charlie dropped on the ground, waiting for her.

Juliet ran quickly until she was very near to them. She saw that the plane hadn't split or anything, the only damage was that it was broken for the bottom. She saw few people, but they were unclear. She snuck towards them, trying to make out who they were, until she gasped in astonishment, seeing Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sun, a baby, Sayid, Hurley, Frank, Desmond, Penny and Liam helping each other out of the damaged plane.

**Hey- hope you liked it- weird ship, i know... but still. PLEASE ****REVIEW, in return for all the effort and time i put into this chapter- waste like two minutes in return. PLEASE so i'll make the next one that long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading... I hope I didn't lose you cuz i took a long time! BTW: theose who saw season five: didn't it suckk? I mean what the hell: TIME TRAVEL... They took out all the fun characters, Charlie, Claire.... SAwyer and Hurley are fun but they aren't anymore.... Whatever. ENJOY::**

Her expression was a mixture of surprise and delight. She approached them with wide eyes and a wide mouth. "Jack?" she asked him, almost in tears?

"Juliet," he said running to hug her. Everyone except Penny and Liam, who do not know her, gathered around her, greeting her happily.

"Why are you here? What happened?" she asked, crying from her excitement.

"We'll explain everything, later. But what happened to your arm," he asked, looking at her wound.

It was then that Liam approached them. "Who is she?" he asked Jack.

"Juliet, the one that was with the others and helped us," he answered, still looking at her arm.

"And who is this?" asked Juliet looking at Liam.

"Liam Pace," he answered, which caused Juliet to gape in happiness.

"Charlie's brother?" she asked, crying her eyes out, happy that he was here to acquaint his thought-dead brother.

He nodded. "You knew him well?" he asked her, thinking she's crying for that reason.

She sniffed and wiped her tears. "All of you, stay here, I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't you dare follow me," she said, running before anyone could protest.

On her way to Charlie, she wiped her tears and tried to act natural. When she came to him, she said: "Come on, they're safe," she said, helping him on to her, and when he grabbed the crutches she yelled: "forget the god damn sticks. You need to get there as quickly as possible."

Before he could say anything, she began walking with him leaning on her. He almost tripped, but continued walking. She was walking so quickly, she almost carried him.

"Why are you so desperate for me to meet them?" he asked.

She hesitated and said, "There's a doctor that will heal your wounds."

He didn't say anything else.

When the distance between them and the plane crash decreased a good number, he saw Jack running up to them.

"Jack?" asked Charlie looking at him in utter surprise.

Jack stopped when he had a clear view of him. "Charlie! You're alive?" he looked at him in amazement and ecstasy as he ran and put his arms around him, pulling him away from Juliet. "What happened to both of you?" he asked them, seeing their injuries.

"Ignore the sodding blood now, something in my life is going right!" said Charlie close to tears.

Jack nodded and carried an unwilling Charlie to the damaged plane. Charlie tried to wriggle himself from Jack's grip, but couldn't. As he approached, Liam, hearing Charlie's yells about being carried, was the first to run to Jack and stare at the body in Jack's hands. He's all yours, said Jack smiling, placing Charlie in front of Liam. Charlie hadn't noticed Liam until he looked up and saw the brother that he hadn't seen in over a year.

Everyone from the plane gathered around them, watching as Charlie and Liam just gazed at each other. Both were as tearful as ever. Liam was the first to help his brother up and hug him, crying openly. Charlie hugged back, also crying openly.

"I'm sorry", whispered Liam into Charlie's ear, still hugging him. Charlie was crying too much to answer him. He wiped his face in Liam's shirt. They hadn't stopped hugging in some time.

When they stopped hugging, they stared at each other once more and hugged once again.

Charlie now said in his ear, "Why are you here?"

"I heard about Claire. I came to look for her. For you," said Liam, which caused Charlie to cry even more.

"I love you," said Charlie.

"I love you too," said Liam, kissing his brother's head.

The reunion was tearful even for the spectators, who greeted Charlie afterwards. When he got to Desmond, he hugged him and said, "so much for destiny."

"Aye," said Desmond.

When Charlie saw Penny, he asked, "Penny, right?"

She extended her hand towards him and he shook it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, hero that had given me hope of finding Desmond again," she said.

He greeted Frank with handshake as well, and when they all were settled, Jack asked, "So, how did you get those wounds?" he asked, taking off Juliet's bandage.

"Bear," said Charlie, with Sayid taking off his bandage.

Jack nodded. "I have some alcohol in the plane, Hurley, could you get them?" Hurley came back with a bottle, in which Jack used to sanitize both wounds, put new bandages. He gave Charlie a top and Kate gave Juliet a top.

"So…" said Jack, "What were you doing in the jungle?"

"Finding Claire," said Charlie.

"Did you find her?"

"No," said Charlie, not wanting to push the subject farther. He received a glance from Juliet.

"When we get back to camp, we'll find her," said Jack, desperate to find his step-sister.

"How is the rest of the camp?" asked Kate. "How's Sawyer?"

They waited for an answer from either one of them.

When Charlie saw that Juliet wouldn't answer, he sighed and said, "he's gone."

"Gone?" asked Kate, "How?!" She was close to tears.

Juliet was about to speak when Charlie said, "he went looking for Claire at my request and died. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

Kate was now sobbing. The rest just had sad expressions on their faces. Charlie was amazed that everyone, except Kate, weren't as depressed as he thought they'd be.

Soon afterwards, they were acting natural, for they exchanged stories.

Desmond then whispered to Charlie to follow him. Charlie did so, struggling with his injured leg.

"I'm having flashes of you, brotha. You had blood on your face."

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know. You were alive though."

"What else did you see?"

"I saw Claire crying over a grave, with bloody hands. I also saw Kate crying over a grave. I see you and Penny becoming friendly. Oh, and Aaron, I saw him with Claire."

Charlie smiled at the fact that Aaron and Claire would be reunited. "Anything else?" he asked, hoping that he saw him and Claire together again.

"No," said Desmond. I just wanted to warn you about your face."

"Thanks Des," said Charlie. He paused for a moment, "and what do you mean about me and Penny getting friendly," Charlie laughed at the thought, be barely knew Penny.

Desmond frowned, but Charlie kept laughing.

"What ever you saw, don't worry. I trusted you with my life, and now you trust me. I won't ever betray you by getting 'all friendly' with Penny," said Charlie, "she's not my type."

Desmond smiled as they made their way back to the others.

It was nightfall now, and everyone slept easily, and when they woke up in the morning, they had a full breakfast, for they brought loads of food and weapons with them in the plane. They decided to follow the shore to camp now, when Juliet and Charlie got ready for a walking trip, Jack and Sayid _drove_ out of the damaged plane with mini-carts that would hold at least ten people.

"Did you think that we will come back to this island unprepared?" said Sayid to both Charlie and Juliet, grinning. They all rode on them, keeping the wrecked plan there; deciding that they will move the camp there, for the plane acts as storage for every possible thing that is needed for the island.

The camp was visible in less than half an hour.

**(I really don't want to go through the greetings and stuff.)**

After settling, they exchanged stories, and the other survivors agreed to move their camp closer to the plane in two days, so they scurried, packing their belongings.

A bit later, Claire came, completely ignoring Charlie and Juliet.

When Charlie saw her, he was with Liam.

"Who's she?" he asked Liam, noticing Charlie staring at her.

"That would bed Claire," said Charlie, slowly approaching her.

Claire came and greeted the oceanic six, who were expecting another tearful reunion between Claire and Charlie.

She was tearful when she saw Aaron and how much he had grown. She hugged him. Charlie then hid from her. He didn't want to ruin her joy with Aaron by allowing her to set her eyes upon him.

Liam followed. "Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"She hates me Liam," he said, prepared to tell him the story.

"Why would she hate you?" he asked, confused at his reply.

"I'm a traitor. I'm a sodding traitor," he was crying. Liam was silent. "Juliet. We made out and Claire saw. I didn't mean to hurt her at all. I thought I was going to die, so I took risks."

"Well then talk to her. Apologize, do something. Be a man!" Charlie didn't move.

Liam shook his head in shame and approached Claire. Claire looked up at him and smiled. "You must be Liam," she said, tears in her eyes. "I'm Claire."

He nodded. "I came here to look for you, because I heard you and Charlie are, I mean were close." There spectators were confused.

She said nothing, but looked down. Juliet bumped her head in shame.

"Don't you wanna meet him?" asked Hurley.

She still said nothing.

"My brother is an idiot," said Liam, almost to himself. "No wonder he's so glum. He made a mistake Claire, and he's sorry."

It was then that Juliet interfered. "Claire, please understand, it was my fault," she said.

Now the spectators were even more confused. "Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" said Hurley.

No one answered him, but Juliet continued: "Claire, he had nothing to do with it…"

"So now you're defending him," said Claire, crying even more.

"No, it's not that, I'm serious, believe me, it's my fault…"

It was then that Charlie came out of his hiding place and said to Juliet, "stop talking! It's not your fault. It's mine. I admit."

"You think just because you admitted I'll forgive you," she screamed at him.

"Claire please, listen to me. I thought I was going to die. I thought that it made no difference what I did then, and that I would never see you and you would never bear the pain of knowing that I betrayed you," said Charlie, wiping his eyes. "Forgive me."

The camp now understood what had happened, and they waited eagerly for Claire's reply. But all she did was pull Aaron closer to her chest.

"I understand you don't want to speak with me again. You would kind beyond all measures to forgive me. I was a monster, I know. But if you do forgive, I won't ever lie to you again."

"Do you love her?" she asked him. "Be truthful and tell me if you love her."

"Juliet?" he asked shyly, not daring to make eye contact with Juliet.

"Who else?" asked Claire impatiently.

He hesitated, which was quite odd. Everyone was expecting for Charlie to say no, but instead he said: "I have gotten quite close to her in the past few days."

"I knew it!" she screamed. She put Aaron down and stormed off into the jungle.

"Claire!" Claire stopped with her back to Charlie, obviously crying, "Yes, I love her! I love Juliet. She's beautiful, kind and saved my life more than fifty times. She never let me go and spent days of blood sweat and tears for me. After all of this I would be alien not to love her. But you, Claire, I do not _love_ you Claire. Love is just an ordinary word. I _adore _you. I worship the floor that you walk on. My life after meeting you had turned upside down. When I was drowning in the Looking Glass, all that I felt so bad because I feel guilty that your heart will be torn to pieces because of my death, which was the only thing on my mind and the only thing that convinced me to at least try and survive. Claire, you are my existence here. I feel so unworthy that I was the one to hold a heart as pure and as sweet as yours. You are the most beautiful woman in my life. I have an injured leg because of an attempt to save you. I was an idiot when I did what I did with Juliet. And you what you saw wasn't all that I did. I did more, and I want to be honest with you. But I swear to my brother's soul, to my soul, to your soul, to the Lord and Creator that even if you die right here, right now, I would never have any relationship exceeding friendship with any other woman, and you will watch me from heaven, seeing if you keep my promise. Heaven itself is unworthy to bear you." **(I tried my hardest to make this speech as romantic as possible, did it suck?)**

Everyone was dumbfounded at the words coming out of Charlie's mouth. They were waiting for what Claire would do next until she leapt from place and kissed Charlie so passionately. When they broke apart, he hugged her, thanking her violently.

Liam came to Charlie and said, "Wow, you really know how to come with a romantic speech. Did you plan it? Or did you make it p on the spot."

"I didn't plan it," he answered.

"Oh come on," said Liam, "I know I'm not as pretty, but pretend I'm Claire and be honest with me," he joked.

It was then that Juliet approached him.

"I'll leave you," he said, departing while tapping Charlie's shoulder.

"That was beautiful," said Juliet.

"I'm really sorry Juliet," said Charlie.

"For what? Calling me beautiful?" she laughed.

"No, for putting you through this and then dumping it in your face. Then I sort of blew a relationship with any guy that you like here."

"You mean you? Forget about it. I'm glad you and Claire worked out," she said, leaving without a reply.

Next in line were Penny and Desmond. "Wow, brotha, what a show you put on."

"I know," said Penny, "I wish Desmond has a way with words and could have directed something like that to me. Claire is lucky."

Desmond looked at Penny with the corner of his eye, obviously unpleased.

"Come on, Des, you know I don't mean it," she said jokingly, though Desmond didn't seem convinced.

**OK, so thats it -- i love reviews and if i get loadzz of review, i might update tomorrow... THANK YOU FOR READING.. love you sooo much**


	8. Chapter 8

**one more chapter--- i rushed because i found that this story isn't really getting loadzz of reviews, soooo yeah...**

The camp readied to move the camp closer to the plane.

Charlie and Claire spent most of their time together with Aaron. Kate was usually sitting at Sawyer's grave. The rest packed or helped pack. So group by group, Sayid and Jack drove the carts to and the last people were Sayid, who had come to pick them up, Kate, Charlie, Claire, Aaron Desmond and Penny. Claire left Charlie in charge of Aaron saying she would be back in five minutes. Charlie questioned her no further. Charlie sat against a tree, watching Aaron until Penny joined him.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking at Penny.

"Desmond is quite fond of you."

Charlie narrowed his eyes sarcastically.

"As a friend," she added laughing. "He talks to me about what happened on the island. Though the most memorable moments of his were his flashes of you and then actually seeing you die and how you warned the other islanders. Glad I could be a part of that."

He said nothing, just stared at the ground, until he finally said: "you know about flashes?"

She nodded. "He only told me until we had a long discussion about his adventures on the island?"

"Did he tell you about his new flashes?"

"No, what are they?"

"He sees me with bloody face."

"Why didn't he tell me about that?"

Charlie laughed. "Probably because he also claims to see me and you getting 'friendly.'"

She also laughed. "He worries too much. I doubt you'll take a hag like me in exchange of a pretty woman like Claire."

He laughed, not knowing what to reply. "You're no hag."'

"Yeah right. I have wrinkles. And the balls under my eyes reduce…"

He broke her speech with a laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"Woman, no matter how beautiful they are, always have to find something to fix about themselves." Charlie knew he had just indirectly called Penny beautiful.

It was then that they heard a deafening scream, and Claire coming out of the jungle and swimming into the water. Penny and Charlie stood up to see what had happened, seeing Sayid coming from the ocean to shore, Aaron in his hands.

Charlie wanted to slap himself. He hadn't watched Aaron, distracted by talking with Penny.

Charlie ran to where Sayid was pounding the baby's chest, trying to help him breathe. It was no use. Aaron was dead.

When Sayid let go of the baby in defeat, chanting something in Arabic, Claire began pounding Charlie's chest. "You bastard! You killed him! I hate you!" she screamed, tears steaming from her eyes.

Charlie allowed the pounding. He knew he deserved it. No one stopped her until Penny came in between them. "Stop it!" she yelled to Claire. Claire stormed off into the jungle and when Charlie started to follow her, Sayid stopped him.

"Charlie, I don't think Claire would listen to you. Allow me. Tell Desmond to take you to the plane. Take Aaron with you, we'll bury him there. Don't worry, I'll come back with her." he went after Claire.

When Desmond and Kate found out about what happened, Desmond cursed at the island. The first death already. Kate burst into tears again, also cursing, wishing she never came to the island.

After a few minutes, Desmond had recovered from the news. He got into the go cart, telling the rest of them to get inside. Charlie held Aaron's corpse into the cart. Penny and Kate sat next to him. All three were tearful.

When they finally came to the camp, everyone was making tents and settling in their new environments until they saw Aaron. He obviously dead, for was exceedingly white and his head lolled unnaturally. His death was reassured by the tears in Charlie and Kate's eyes.

Charlie handed Aaron to Jack and ran into the jungle, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Jack staring at the corpse in front of him. "Where are Sayid and Claire?"

"Aaron drowned, wandering around with no supervision. Claire ran at the sight, Sayid followed," summarized Desmond uncomfortably.

Jack sighed and cursed. "Desmond, run after Charlie; make sure he does nothing stupid."

Desmond obeyed.

He walked through the trees, following the sound of Charlie's footsteps. "Charlie." When Charlie didn't listen to him, Desmond said, "Stop. Charlie, no one blames you. Please stop."

It was then that Desmond caught up with Charlie. Panting, he stopped him from going any further. "Leave me alone," said Charlie , trying to wiggle out of Desmond's hold on him. Charlie began pounding on his back as Desmond picked him up and walked back to the camp.

"I'm sorry brotha, but this is for your own good. I'm doing this so you won't kill yourself."

Charlie kept pounding.

"Claire will come back and apologize to you. Imagine what she'll say if she doesn't find you there!"

"She hates me. I killed Aaron and I broke my promise!"

"It was an accident and what do you mean you broke your promise!"

Charlie said nothing. He remembered indirectly calling Penny beautiful, meaning he did something exceeding friendship with another woman. Claire saw it, and then saw Aaron drowning. He didn't want to tell Desmond this, so he randomly began pounding Desmond's back.

When Desmond got to the camp, his brother put his arm around him, trying to calm him and Penny hugged Desmond.

Aaron's corpse lay in a grave, waiting for his mother to attend his funeral.

**PLEASE, for the love of GOD and CHARLIE and all that is PURE and GOOD in this world.... REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**last chapter enjoy. and please review!**

Sayid had yet to recover from Aaron's death as he ran into then jungle in search of Claire. He suspected that she'll suicide or decapitate an arm. He called her name, seeing her sit, knees against her chest, sobbing. It was a sight he pitied.

He stood watching her, and after what seems like hours, she showed no hint of weakening her sob.

"Claire," he said gently.

She didn't budge.

He felt that his presence bothered her, so he left her, saying, "I will be back tomorrow, we have to go back to the camp."

"I'm not going back," her voice was tear-stained.

He waited for her to continue.

"I'm going back to my father, now that there's no one I care about anymore."

"What about Charlie?"

"That bastard broke his promise and he killed Aaron. I will never forgive him."

"He didn't do it on purpose."

"Bitch," she cursed, which was startled Sayid.

"What about Kate, Jack, Sun and all the others? Do you not care about them?"

"Not enough to stay around Aaron's grave and that… murderer." She paused. "I will have revenge."

Sayid stared at her, seeing her turn from an angel to a devil was something he thought he'd never experience.

"What about Aaron's funeral. Don't you want to attend that?"

She was speechless. She then stood up. "I will go, attend his funeral, but I do not want to see Charlie's face."

He nodded. "It will take a few hours to get there, now that there's no cart."

So they followed each other to the direction of the camp.

"Sayid?" asked Claire, after about half an hour of silence.

"Hmm."

"I said I don't want to see Charlie. I want Charlie to see me. It's part of my revenge. I want him to feel betrayed."

"How does seeing you make him feel betrayed?"

"I want to kiss you in front of him."

Sayid's jaw dropped in surprise. "You're kidding."

"No… look, it's nothing personal. I want him to think I love you, just like I know he loves other woman. Sayid, please do this for me… please."

"You may hate Charlie, but I still consider him a friend. I would not want to hurt him."

"It's me who'll attack you. You can slap me afterwards."

"It would still be something planned, so technically, I am hurting Charlie. No Claire, I won't allow you to break is heart like this."

"But you allow him to break my heart," she was crying.

Sayid hugged her and whispered. "Charlie didn't mean it. It was an accident. Surely you don't believe he purposely murdered Aaron."

"But he purposely kissed Juliet. He purposely called that Widmore girl beautiful."

"Charlie is an honest…"

"Shut up!" she cried, sobbing, and walking away from him. "No one ever believes me. Charlie's an evil bastard. I wanted to ask you to torture him, but I was too sweet. I'm tired of being his puppet. He uses me while in love with other woman. He's probably kissing Kate right now, or snuggling with Sun, or reproducing with Juliet because I'm not around…"

"Claire, whatever it is… it must be a misunderstanding, I don't believe Charlie would do that." He got closer to her.

She began pounding him on his chest.

"I'll help you!" he said, holding her hand so she won't hurt him anymore. "I'll help you Claire, I'll do what you want me to do. But if I see that you're taking things too far, I will stop. If I see that Charlie is getting too hurt and it is an unfair vengeance, then I will turn against you. Kiss me once, and that is all I will accept. He probably doesn't deserve it, but I will do it for you."

She nodded, thanking him.

The remainder of the trip was wordless.

The got to the camp as a few people gathered around them. Sayid searched for Charlie. He found Liam sticking his head out of a tent.

Sayid went to Liam and asked: "Is Charlie there?"

"He's in no mood for talking," he answered.

"Send him this message: that Claire does not want to see him. She is furious at him. She will attend Aaron's funeral and then leave."

Liam nodded.

Then Sayid saw, from the corner of his eye, Charlie looking out of the tent. He gave a signal to Claire that Charlie's looking. She nodded and slowly walked over to Sayid. Sayid saw her hesitate and knew she felt bad about it. She held his hand first, before kissing him as passionately as she could.

The spectators all gasped. Sayid heard Charlie start to cry. He was about to take out a gun and kill himself for hurting Charlie like this. Claire was even crying of guilt. His eyes were getting heavier as he heard Charlie sob even harder. Claire wiped away his tear. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have." More tears formed in their eyes as they heard Charlie sob harder and harder.

Liam was charging over to Sayid. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" Liam asked him, obviously wanting to start a fight.

"Liam, stop!" said Claire, her eyes full of tears.

He turned to face her, fury visible in his face.

"I'm the one who kissed him!"

"Yeah," he said, not blinking, "But Charlie would not want me to hurt you." Disgust and fury were obvious in his words.

Claire was speechless, as Liam stormed back into Charlie's tent.

The people gathered around them had faces of awe, pity, fury, misery and surprise. It was obvious that no one supported what Claire and Sayid had done.

It was Penny who approached Claire first. "What have you done?" she asked him. Desmond was behind her staring at Claire with disgust. "What has that poor boy ever done to you?"

"You of all people should know what he's done to me, besides accidently murdering Aaron," she screamed with emphasis on the word Aaron.

She slapped Claire then. It was unexpected. Claire did nothing then. "Grow up," muttered Penny before walking away.

Juliet was next in turn to slap her. Rose also slapped her. Sun and Kate also felt it appropriate to slap her, but before they either of them did, "Stop!" came a weak voice from Charlie's tent, and they stopped. The men did nothing, just eyed both Sayid and Claire with menacing looks.

An hour later, the funeral started. Claire and Sayid were distanced from. Liam came out of his tent. Charlie came out shortly after, avoiding Claire's gaze, as Claire avoided his.

Claire, Kate and Charlie were the ones who were crying the most. After the sayings were finished and Desmond and Jack placed the last lump of sand on top of Aaron, Claire attacked Charlie. She punched and scratched his face until his face was bloody. Almost everyone in the funeral were trying to stop her, but she wasn't stopped. They picked her up, but she attacked again. Soon, he was lying on the ground, Claire on top of him, doing all the possible damage to his face. Liam punched her himself, trying to get her away from him, but, as if she wasn't feeling any pain, she kicked him away and kept on hurting him. It was only until Sayid pointed a gun at her, swearing to his god that he will shoot her if she does not get off of him, that she got off.

"Now, Claire, I have turned against you," said Sayid before pulling the safety trigger and pointing the gun at her leg.

"No!" yelled Charlie, his face covered with blood. "Leave her alone."

Sayid lowered his gun. "I'm sorry for kissing her."

Claire wiped away her tears, as the blood from her hands rubbed on her face. She sat on Aaron's grave crying. And that was Desmond's flash.

Claire looked at Charlie, feeling guiltier than ever. He stopped Sayid from shooting her leg, when she scarred his face and almost took his eyeballs out. She then realized how cruel she's been, kissing Sayid.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," she sobbed, "I am so sorry."

Jack tended to Charlie's face, washing it from the blood.

As Jack treated Charlie, Liam spat at Claire.

"Liam!" yelled Charlie with disapproval.

"What is wrong with you, brother? After what she did to you and your face, you don't want me to even spit on her?"

"Talk later," said Jack, as he took two broken teeth from Charlie mouth and him water to spit out the blood.

As Jack stitched and bandaged Charlie's wounds, everyone watched wordlessly. After he finished, he looked at Claire, whose nose was bleeding from Liam's punch.

Everyone expected Jack to help her, but instead, he walked away.

When Charlie saw Jack walking away, he himself went to Claire and wiped the blood from her nose with his sleeve, then wiped her tears. "I'm sorry," he said. "I murdered Aaron."

"You're sorry? I hurt you physically and emotionally and you're sorry?" she asked crying even more.

He kept wiping her tears. "I deserved it."

She shook her head. "I feel so unworthy to hold your heart. I can't believe that after what I put you through, you still treat me as if you love me."

"It's because I do," he said, wiping the last hint of tears from her eyes.

"Lord, forgive me," she said, looking at the sky. "I swear that I will never hurt you again, Charlie."

"You are the nicest girl I know."

She laughed pettily. "Nice?"

"I killed Aaron and you're swearing to never hurt me again."

"Kill me Sayid," she said looking at his gun. Charlie was quick to react until Claire held his lips. "I was a bitch, admit it, Charlie, I was a selfish bitch desperate for revenge against a pure and innocent soul." She let go of his mouth.

"No," he yelled. "I killed Aaron. I murdered him because of my carelessness, I am sorry…"

Before he could continue, Claire kissed him and he stared at her in surprise.

"I want to start over again, Charlie," said Claire. "I want to pretend I never had Aaron. I want to forget everything that has happened in the past."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

**i know, it kinda sucked. It wasnt a popular story, so i made it suck... thanxx for reading anyway... its the last chapter PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
